


Never Forget

by Andrea250



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Angst, Betrayal, Choi Minho/Shim Changmin kind of, How Do I Tag, Jealous Shim Changmin, M/M, Mentioned Choi Minho, Possessive Jung Yunho, find out if it is happy, i can't tag properly, nothing bad will happen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 06:36:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18544297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andrea250/pseuds/Andrea250
Summary: Changmin would never let Yunho forget just who he belongs to.(This description sucks... so yeah!)





	Never Forget

 

**_ Song: Where Did The Party Go: By Fall Out Boy _ **

**_ 3rd Persons P.O.V: _ **

"She might have you now Yunnie. but remember who's bed you always come running to." Changmin kisses the older male's lips before they have to part as this house has many important business associates. 

"Changmin stop." They hide inside Yunho's old room in his father house, the door locked. 

"But Yunnie, do you really think that child could do anything for you like I can?" Changmin running a sneaky hand down the older male's body. 

Yunho tried not to moan, not wanting to let the young male win this battle. 

"I know you Yunho, I love you." Changmin would have the older male at any cost even if it hurts his sister. 

"How could you do that to your own sister?" Yunho grabs Changmin thin wrist before he can move any farther.  

"How could you do that to my sister?" He was not gonna take the full blame. 

Yunho could not fight that logic and he should know that he would lose in any battle when it came to his secret lover. 

"It seems I have been beat again... I can't keep doing this Changmin and don't call this love." He is hurt cuz he does love love Yunho. 

"But I do love you." Changmin losing his seductive tone and his smirk dropping from his face and Yunho looks at him and he wants to believe him.

"This is a deal to you both but for us Yun, it is love and we could be together and properly merge our families companies." Changmin felt treated unfair by his father and life.

"The moment my father told me that you would marry Sooyeon... I was distraught and hurt! I was gonna finally confess...but I knew I couldn't have you." Changmin tried to hide the hurt. 

"I hated her and you but I wanted you more and I don't care! If you love me the way I love you.. you would fight for us." Changmin is selfish but to not have his hyung by his side and force to watch the only man he loves get married. 

What kind of life is that? 

He rather put himself out there and give his heart a chance than to have stayed silent, it would have been a dishonor to himself and so after a week of hiding and avoiding his hyung... he went to Yunho. 

_***3 months ago*** _

**Changmin has loved his childhood best friend since he was 12 and Yunho was 14, it was how Yunho made him safe and special, it was the way Yunho held him as though he is invincible, or the way the older male smiled at him, a smile that is only reserved for the young boy. So much time wasted and Yunho is 29 and Changmin is 27 but he could never find the right words.**

**He stood outside Yunho apartment door contemplating whether he should confess or run, it made his stomach feel tangled and knotted, not good and Changmin was far from okay.**

**People in complex floor gave him weird stares as kept pacing back and forth in deep thought and each time he grew the courage to knock. The feeling would get lost in the noise of anxiety and fear, it was not easy to bare your soul to someone that you have pretended to be 'no homo' for.**

**Would Yunho even accept him or run?**

**He was on the brink of a mental break down when a voice called to him. "Minnie what are you doing here? Yunho was holding a bag of groceries and he looked amazing.**

**Yunho is wearing a black turtle neck, black tight jeans,- that accentuate his thighs really well- a khaki color trench coat, and simple black high top converses and his hair covered by a beanie.**

**Changmin felt a heat raise up and he coughed violently as he** **pathetically** **tries to hide his blush and red ears.**

**"Are you okay?" Yunho was standing next to him and patting his back with enough force not hurt, it was sweet how much Yunho cared.**

**"You look nice hyung." He mentally face palmed himself.**

**Yunho smiled "Thank you Changdol." There is the smile that made his heart flip and pound fiercely.**

**"You look good too." He compliment made Changmin warm.**

**"Thank you but no need... this is just awful!" Changmin is wearing sweats, a muscle tank, with a grey cardigan over it, and sandals with freakin socks! His hair a birds nest and he is wearing his glasses instead of his usual contact lenses.**

**Changmin is a serious mess "Hyung-" this is now or never!**

**"I wanted to talk to you." He looked at Yunho with a scares expression painted over his usual carefree look that is only** **reserved** **for Yunho.**

**"What is wrong?" The older male knew this was something bad.**

**He unlocks his apartment and it is the same impersonal and modern style apartment Yunho had. He was always at his office or away for business so Yunho told him that there is no need for that stuff.**

**He let Changmin in first and closed it once he entered through the door as well.**

**"I might as well just tell you this now!" Changmin blurts out without thinking.**

**Yunho goes to the kitchen and puts down his two brown bags of groceries and comes back out and he is still wearing his shoes which made Changmin glare at his hyung.**

**"I should scold you but I won't." Changmin had more pressing issues than shoe worn in the house.**

**"I am your hyung!" Yunho playfully glares but could never be really mad at the young male.**

**"Hyung, I am a coward!" Changmin starts off.**

**"Min-" Changmin does not allow him to go on.**

**"Please, I am afraid I will not go on. I need to say this now?" Pained expression evident in the way his eyes are of a kicked puppy.**

**"I know I should not be doing this, it is wrong and you probably will never return the** **sentiments** **but I only want you to know is... god damnit!" He is tongue tied and a** **stuttering** **fool**

**Changmin paces back and forth again. "I am so scared hyung, it is hard to admit this cuz of recent events and as far as you know... shit!"**

**Changmin is afraid that Yunho would be repulsed, or laugh at him, or even ask to never meet again. He should have not left his safe apartment walls and should have just hide like the coward and idiot he truly is.**

**"You can tell me Min." Yunho is confused but wanted him to know that it is okay.**

**"I like men!" Changmin blurted out.**

**"Congrats Changmin** **." Not a look of disgust grace** **Yunho** **face, only happiness.**

**"That is great!"** **Changmin** **wanted to laugh or cry.**

**"** **Hyung** **, the thing is... I have a crush in a man that is engaged to someone very close to me and I know it is wrong."** **Changmin** **started to break down**

**"It is okay Min."** **Yunho** **gave** **Changmin** **a hug allowing him to cry on his shoulder.**

**Changmin** **wept harder. "But the thing is... that man is you. How is that okay?"**

**Yunho** **couldn't believe it!**

**"Your joking right?" Like a blade his words sting.**

**Changmin** **pushes himself away now mad. "Are you disgusted now!"**

**"Do I disgust you?"** **Changmin** **is hurt.**

**"You were telling me it is okay... but now this is different cuz it is you?!"** **Changmin** **wiped away his tears violently.**

**"That is no-"** **Yunho** **was interrupted.**

**"Trying to save face... cuz you are marrying my sister!" He is pissed.**

**"Minnie if you let-" Hell hath no wrath than** **Changmin** **sharp tongue.**

**"Don't you fucking dare Jung Yun-" a pair of plush lips attack his and he is taken aback.**

**Yunho** **is kissing him!**

**He should be happy, right?**

**Nope!**

**He slaps the older male in the face.  "What the fuck** **Yunho** **!" If looks could murder than he would be already.**

**"If you let me explain... I am speaking now Min."** **Changmin** **pouted.**

**"I was going to say that I have feelings for you too. I just didn't think you would reciprocate or even like men."** **Changmin** **tried to hide his blush.**

**"I accepted the offer cuz I did not think I would ever find anyone that could make me feel the way you do."** **Yunho** **pulled the younger male by the waist holding him close.**

**"I hope this is not a dream!"** **Changmin** **blurted out.**

**"I know you will marry my sister but please give us a chance! You have no feelings for her and she has none for you."** **Changmin** **knew this is wrong.**

**"Minnie, you of all people know that is against my morals and values."** **Yunho** **is at odds with himself.**

**"I know but you just kiss me did you not?"** **Changmin** **with a sly smirk graved his features.**

**"You are to witty and smart for your own good but that is your charm."** **Yunho** **tried to keep his sense from going haywire.**

**"You are such a flirt!"** **Changmin** **teases.**

**"I will try to make this work but once your sister and I make our vows in 6 months this is over."** **Yunho** **wanted to be happy before his life ends.**

**"Deal."** **Changmin** **would do anything for a little bit of** **Yunho** **'s** **love and attention.**

**_ *Flashback ends* _ **

"Please Yun!" Changmin felt a tear slide down his sorrowful features.

Yunho's heart broke for his lover and he would do anything to make him smile. He loves Changmin that is not up for question and he would defy everything he stood for just so he could have a little infinity with him.

"I love you! Please Yunho, it is only you and if we keep up this charade... I can't stand when she puts her hands on you or kisses you. I feel this crazy feeling and I hate it!" Changmin presses his forehead against Yunho's  and he sighs.

"You know my father will marry me off and now that he knows I like men. He has been taking interest in Choi Corporation." Minho is a good man and no doubt that he would treat Changmin with respect and love.

It just Yunho is his dream.

Yunho is a selfish man when it came to Changmin and he hated this tight heart crushing feeling in his chest, it is unbearable and soul crushing.

"I know you said that you would get married to her but please! I love you and if begging you is desperate than so be it." Changmin sat down on the nicely made bed.

"If I can't have your heart, what is the point of staying around?" Changmin would leave to a foreign country or go to Japan like he always wanted.

"You would play happy family and be miserable and I would be forced into a loveless marriage but at least he would love me."

It was no secrete that Minho looked favorably upon Changmin and tried to get him to go out with him on multiple occasions.

"Maybe I could learn to love Minho and forget about you, it could turn into real love and-" Yunho kisses him.

"Never speak of another man!" How selfish they truly are.

"Why? You made it pretty clear that you would leave me for make believe, I should start looking at my options." Changmin was a minx.

"Minho is tall, handsome, smart, charming, sexy, and did I mention that he looks good without a shirt." Yunho did not like the words coming out of Changmin's mouth.

"You have really done it now!" Changmin felt excitement pulse through him.

"Done what Yun?" He plays coy.

"You win!" Yunho gave in.

This was just fuel to the already ignited flame and he did want to marry Changmin but he needed a sign from above to know if this is right.

He just received it.

"I love you Yunho!" Changmin pulls Yunho down onto the satin and plush sheets and he is content.

But what would their families think?

**_ *8 months later* _ **

He felt tears fall down his face seeing Yunho waiting at the alter and looking handsome as ever. It is unfair!

"Please take your seats everyone."

We are gathered on this beautiful Saturday morning to unite a union of love between these two lovers." Changmin felt his tears fall more at the priest words.

He couldn't believe this is happening.

"Would you Jung Yunho take Shim Changmin as your lawful wedded husband?" The tears of joy did not go unnoticed.

"Awe my Minnie and I do!" Yunho wiped away the tears.

"Will you Shim Changmin take Jung Yunho as your lawful wedded husband?" The priest smiled upon the cute couple.

"I do!" Changmin had never been more sure of anything until this moment.

"Now you may kiss!" The crowd cheered and howled.

Sooyeon was pissed at first but soon got over it as soon as she saw her brother sincerity and pure unadulterated love for Yunho. She wanted him to be happy and Yunho, as they both are important to her and she knew that she could never make Yunho smile the way Changmin could. 

Their parents agreed as their dream to have their companies merge and one of their children marry one another happened. At first it was a lot for Yunho's father but he came around, not completely but it is a work in progress.

"I am completely in love with you Yun." Changmin is the chic and confident type but Yunho made him feel like that clumsy and loved teenager all over again.

"I know." Changmin eyes mismatched crescents always captivated Yunho, it was the little things about Changmin that made Yunho fall in love.

The way he scolded Yunho, made him laugh, always has a witty comeback, the vulnerable late night pillow talks, or how Changmin kind and generous heart always seemed to keep surprising him.

The strings of fate.

**_ -The End  _ **

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Another story of Homin and I just enjoy writing it a lot tbh, every Homin I write is enjoyable. I hope you all enjoyed this wonderful short read. Again, thank you all for the support and love!❤❤❤
> 
> Back at it with angst and happy ending cuz sometimes we just need it!
> 
> Lastly, I have another one shot coming out soon, it is the same length as Primadonna boy, it is called "It's Like Magic" within the time of writing that I will have other short one shots coming out so yeah... 
> 
> Thank you my lovely readers I hope you are healthy and happy. Keep it weird everyone, love you all.
> 
> -AndreaXx


End file.
